


How Long Can A Child Last?

by SaintTelomere



Category: The Umbrella Academy (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Child Reader, Coffee Shops, Diners, Gen, Maternal Relationships, My First Work in This Fandom, Other, POV First Person, Paternal Relationships, Reader x Hargreeves Family, Swearing, and its kinda cute ngl, and shes baby, basically the hargreeves kids adopt a child together, because shes MY favorite, i dont know how to tag--, teen reader, the child is modern 2020 gen z teen, vanya is the favorite of the reader, yall please be gentle lmao-
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25698298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaintTelomere/pseuds/SaintTelomere
Summary: What would happen if a teenager was working at the coffee shop, instead of Agnes? What if one by one, the Hargreeves siblings get... attached? What if, the teenager isn't as clueless as they seem?okay so!!! my first ao3 fic!!!!!!! holy shit lmao. uhhhhhh so just gonna briefly/slightly describe the reader's personality- she's chill as heck. Think of Klaus but less dramatic. She goes with the flow of things, and hates conflict, definitely more submissive despite her size. She's 6'0 and weighs about 270 lbs. She's had an average childhood and loves the umbrella academy, maybe not all of the people in it but definitely loves the show. She knows everything about season one and two. She can be snappy, and is a coward unless shes doing it for someone. coUGHVanya- if she has someone she's protecting, shes gonna be the meanest bitch on the block ngl.(Also yes, this work is lightly inspired by The Waitress, another umbrella academy fic. But im not copying or anything, just the idea of someone from a coffee shop getting involved like this was cool to think of.)
Relationships: Allison Hargreeves & Reader, Klaus Hargreeves & Reader, Vanya Hargreeves & Reader
Comments: 11
Kudos: 63





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Waitress](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17931524) by [WickedlyEmma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WickedlyEmma/pseuds/WickedlyEmma). 



I sigh, clicking away at my laptop. I had some music running in the background, scenarios running through my head, season 2 still fresh in my head. I should go back and re-watch season 1, just in case… I snort to myself, shaking my head as the keyboard clacks under my fingers. In case of what? I didn’t know I was taking a quiz on the Umbrella Academy any time soon. I switch windows and smile slightly at the screen. I was working on a short fic, focusing on Vanya, of course. Who wouldn’t want to focus on Vanya? I inwardly cringed. Weird, stop thinking about it. She's much too old for someone my age.

I lean back and stretch, checking the clock. An alarm rings in my mind. Sweet christ, i hadn’t realized it was this late already. I close a couple tabs, mute my laptop and shut it, putting it on my desk. I kick the power cord under my bed, quickly shift the sheet, and plop down. My room is dark aside from the dim christmas lights hung above my doorway, and my window is open to allow a slight breeze to come from behind my closed curtains. I close my eyes, listening to the distant, low hum of the city, of the cars making their way to and from their night-shifts, of the distant sirens wailing about some crime or fire. 

I relax more, and darkness slips over me, sleep taking me far away from this place. When I open my eyes, my room is the same, but the sound is off. I sit up, looking around. The air feels different. The sun is a little brighter, the breeze is gone. Maybe because it’s just morning…? No. I get up and peak out my bedroom door. It opened… to a street. I slammed the door closed, eyes wide. What? What???? A street was outside my door? My _bedroom_ door??? 

I flick on my light, which somehow still works, and slip on my big black jacket. I'm wearing a bigger, baggier shirt that I slept in, but that's not the point here. I have on black capris, and I quickly grab my phone, earbuds and wallet, stuffing them in my pockets. I glance at my messy desk, deciding to take my sketchbook and pencil just in case I get bored. I should take a bag- no, too suspicious. I take a final look around my room. I haven’t been able to spend my allowance, i think i have enough for, what, a couple meals?

I groan lightly, slowly opening my door and stepping out. The air is still and smells like gas. I wince, shutting the door behind me, and start walking. I recognize the area, this is near the coffee shop… Okay, coffee shop, not a very useful place though. I wonder if I can find Hargreeve's building from here… I start down the street. Maybe if i can find a bookstore, find Vanya’s book, might be a clue. She wouldn’t have the address to her childhood home there, would she?

10 minutes later, I stare down at Vanya’s book in your hands, the address printed neatly on a page. I blink slowly. You… She really… I smile lightly, chuckling as i put the address into my google maps. She would do that, wouldn’t she? I place the book back and glance down at my phone again. I'm not too far, but it’ll take me a bit… I sigh deeply, setting off at a fast pace.

By the time I get to the building, the soles of my feet are burning against my socks from how fast I was going. I shake myself off and walk up the sidewalk, hearing a familiar crackle come from the back. I blink, startled at my timing. Five shows up just as I do, huh? Pretty unlucky for me… Damn.. I grumble under my breath, walking up to their front door. I hesitate, staring at the door. Was I really going to do this? What would i say? I freeze. Oh god… what would i say????? Should i… should i tell them the truth? But Five waited, maybe i should too. I don't wanna mess anything up…

I swallow, backing away. Situations run through my mind like racehorses. What if Five thought I was from the Commission? What if they didn’t believe me? What if- I stumbled down the steps, making my way back down the street on shaky legs. No, I couldn't just walk in like this. I had to do something else, make us meet another way… The pieces click together like a nice puzzle. 

The diner. I could totally meet them there! I could introduce myself to Five, maybe, I dunno, go from there. I’d have to think of something along the way. I straighten up, walking off the property with a new confidence. I don't notice the amber eyes watching me from a window in the mansion, dont notice as the owner of those eyes shuts the curtains with an old-sounding sigh. This was going to be a long day...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hngksdf this is short as hecc... but im working on the next chapter, go easy on me lmao. I haven't written a fic like this in a wHILE


	2. Meeting Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get to meet Five :) 
> 
> Side note- your general aura (in this fic) is basically that of a puppy, which is why people relax around you, even Five. Thats why you're able to get away with being calm after a mass murder just happened.

I blink, dazed at the turn of events. I… had a plan, but I didn't expect it to work this well. Agnes, the one who usually works here, had been absolutely ecstatic when i said i wanted a job here. She had apparently been wanting to go on a small trip for birdwatching for a while now, so all it took was a promise to take care of the store and some encouragement from a teenager to have her give me a job. Except… I was the only one working here now. Shit. I grumble as I take another order, thanking whatever god was up there that I had worked for a little while as a barista back home. 

I hand over the order in a to-go cup, bidding goodbye in a cheery voice as the customers walk out without even a glance back. The second they’re out I slump against the counter, groaning lightly. I ache all over from standing all day. Luckily, it was starting to reach night time, which is about the time Five comes in. i think. I rub my eyes wearily. I had forgotten how tiring working as a barista was… The bell jingles, and I glance up, notepad already out. 

“Hello-” I pause slightly as the devil himself walks in. The greasy boy sits down on a chair, glancing at me with a quirked eyebrow. I relax slightly, but glance at the empty seat next to him. The trucker… Where was he…? No matter. Five was here, and that's what's good. I smile at him again. “Hello! What can I get started for you tonight?” His eyes narrow slightly like he can see right through my soul. There’s a pause, and i start to sweat, thinking he saw me earlier, in front of his house, before,

“I’ll have a coffee. Black.” The tension leaves me, but only slightly. I write it down, but its barely a scribble as im too lazy to write anything for real. 

“Coming right up,” I chirp lightly, and set to making the coffee. My nose wrinkles slightly at the smell, i could never stand straight up black coffee, mine always had to be sweeter than cotton candy if i wanted to be even near it. I hear Five snort lightly behind me, and i turn, placing the coffee before him. I glance at him, and almost flinch when i see his unnerving stare locked on me. I decide to stare back, unmoving until he blinks and i shift, blinking as well. He finally looks down at his coffee, taking a sip, and i pull back, pouring myself a cup, dumping enough cream and sugar into it to make a horse go buck wild.

Five lets out an audible groan, eyeing my light-colored coffee. “Christ, how much sugar did you just put into that perfectly good cup of coffee??” I chuckle lightly, sipping the sweet goodness. 

“Just enough, kid.” I have to physically refrain from saying ‘old man’ out of pure habit, but the death glare he gives me is worth it. I smile at him kindly. “So, since you’re my only customer, you get to suffer through small talk! Any particular reason you’re out in the city at-” I check my phone, wincing at the time. “Jeeeesus, 10:00 already?? I thought it just got dark!” Five hums behind his coffee.

“I was looking for someone.” When he pauses, i look at him expectantly, motioning for him to continue. He sighs, giving me a look. “And i found her, end of story.” I nod lightly, taking a swallow of coffee, and glance at the front door. I see black clothes in the parking lot and goosebumps rise on my arms. I sigh, standing up straight. 

“Well, that’s good, at least. I’m gonna start packing up, but no rush, stay as long as you want. Make sure to tell your friends about this place! The more customers the better!” I call the last part as i head to the back, shutting the door most of the way and pulling out my phone. When i heard the door ding, i open the door slowly and only partially, sticking my arm out with my phone in my hand, the camera already recording. Maybe i could catch some action, who knows. 

When the gunfire finally stops, and the shop is relatively quiet, i stand and walk out. Five is hovering a knife over his arm, and startles slightly when he sees me. I raise my eyebrows at the destruction, wincing at the flickering lights. 

“Sweet jesus, did you have to wreck the entire place? Ya couldn’t’ve taken that fight outside? I literally started working here today!” You brush some glass shards off the counter, frowning at Five. He just stares at me. Shit. Was i too relaxed about the situation?

“You… How are you so relaxed about- this?? There are dead men in your shop and you’re _complaining??_ ” I swallow and shrug. 

“I dunno, im assuming it was self defense? I dunno how you did it, but hey, im not hurt, so theres nothing to really say about the matter.” I shrug again, getting a towel and starting to wipe down the counter. “Now, the police are gonna be here soon, so if you wanna stay and be questioned till dawn you can.” He seems to rise out of his brief stupor, cutting into his arm and taking out a blinking tracking chip. I grimace as the blood wells up, and he rises to leave. “Aye aye aYE!” He pauses, glancing back.

“What??” I glare lightly at him.

“Whadda you think this is, a bar?? Do you want me to open a tab for you or somethin?” Five glares right back. 

“Yes.” I blink as he walks out the door, the bell jingling. Im left alone with at least 5 dead bodies and a broken store. I sigh loudly, grabbing a broom. Christ sake, he didn’t even pay.. Guess i really will be keeping a tab open…

When the police show up, im tired as hell, but at least the place is relatively clean. I answer their questions, and point detective Patch over to Diego, who had come in just minutes before the sirens started wailing, asking me all the same questions. I answered them of course, telling him about Five, and how it seemed like the guys with guns were after him. I didn’t call Five by his name of course, but I could tell Diego knew who i was talking about. I didn’t tell the police though, figured i’d keep that part out of the picture. 

When the police leave i close up the store, but pause when im outside the door. I… Just realized i dont have anywhere to sleep. Or live. Or shower, god i smell like coffee and blood. I frown, looking around the dark, relatively empty streets. I didn’t know where any of the Hargreeve siblings are currently living other than their old building, and I certainly didn’t want to be weird and drop in on Vanya, or Diego. Definitely not Diego. And Vanya didn’t know me, what was i thinking??

I remember that the backyard of the Hargreeve’s building didn’t look too bad before.. I groan, pulling my coat tighter around me and setting off. I avoid the suspicious dark alleys to the best of my ability, and relax lightly when i reach the umbrella academy’s building. I look down the street, scanning the darkness, but to my surprise its empty. Hm, maybe homeless people dont wanna camp too close to the building? I wouldn’t be surprised if there were booby traps in the alleyway. 

I look at the alleyway with a new distrust. … Were there booby traps? I shook my head, annoyed. Of course there weren’t, don't be an idiot. I walk down it, my heart sinking when i find a locked, tall gate between me and the backyard. I walk back, scanning the alleyway until i find a space between two garbage cans. I set an alarm on my phone for early morning and pull my jacket tight around myself, pulling the hood up so i can have full darkness. I get into the most comfortable position i can, which still isn’t very comfortable, and close my eyes. The smell of trash and gasoline winds around me like a snake, but the day has been long enough that i dont care, and sleep takes my under again.


	3. Talking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet my favorite baby of all time 👉👈 and you get more quality time with Five.

I’m startled from my light slumber by the loud ringing of my phone’s alarm. I blink a few times, disoriented as I click off the alarm. Ah… morning already? I groan weakly and pop my back, the sounds of cracking bones reverberating through my tired mind. Ooh… Oh. Ow. Ow ow ow. That hurt. It takes me a second to get up from that back crack. Dear lord. 

When I pull myself up and brush myself off, there's weird specks of… some kind of trash? In my hair. Ew. It had only been a day in this soon-to-be-apocalypse world and I was already gross. I grumble under my breath, walking out of the alley, but I stop when I almost bump into something- no. Someone. I blink at the second Hargreeves sister in front of me, Vanya. She flinches back slightly from the almost-impact, looking at me with those wonderful big eyes of hers. I blink owlishly before quickly containing myself. 

“Uh- Im- im so sorry, I didn't look where I was going, are you okay?” I look down at the 5’1 girl, inwardly cursing my 6 feet of height. She gives a crooked smile and I almost melt.

“Yeah, i-im sorry, i shoulda been watching. Sorry.” I try my best not to smile, but i can't help it, and I look down at her with soft eyes.

“There’s no need to apologize… It was my fault entirely, i swear.” I pause for a moment before deciding to take a chance, and I stick out my hand slightly. I state my name and eye her reaction. She blinks at my hand like it’s a foreign object before blinking once more and taking it in her own skinny hand. I can feel the callouses on her fingertips from playing violin all those years. The sympathy claws at my heart as the memories of what has happened to her comes crashing down on my brain.

“Ah… It’s nice to meet you Vanya!” I plaster on another smile. “Say, how about for an apology i give you a coffee from the diner I work at? They aren’t half bad, I swear!” I smile jokingly, hoping she’ll say yes with every fiber of my unholy being. And for some reason, it seems to work.

She smiles up at me, eyes lighting up a little at the prospect of company. “Well, sure, but wont you get in trouble for giving away free coffee?” I chuckle and start walking, slow enough for her to keep up with my long ass legs.

“I'm the only one that works there, and it's been slow lately, so i don't think anyone will really care.” The diner wasn't even that far from the alleyway, so I opened up the shop and took off my jacket, putting on a simple apron I had found in the back. 

We get to talking, Vanya and I. It’s interesting, really interacting with her in person like this. She doesn’t talk much about her family, and her answers are always a little vague, but as an hour passes, then another, she visibly relaxes, and so do I. That is, until two special customers walk in. I tense slightly, but smile at Vanya, apologizing for the interruption. 

When I face them, I feel like a rabbit in front of two wolves. Not rabid, or hungry ones, but the lack of violence doesn’t make them any less intimidating. I take Hazel’s order with a smile and Cha-Cha’s with a slight stutter. She was the more hardcore one, of course. I almost spill Cha-Cha’s coffee, and that's when I realize my hands are trembling slightly. I flick them once, like trying to get water off, and set back to making the order. As I work, I hear their hushed conversation. I hear them mention Five. I silently curse to myself, knowing they’re gonna ask.

When I turn and hand over a donut and the two coffees, Hazel leans forward slightly, and it takes all the self control I have not to jerk back. “So, i heard there was a horrible gunfight here yesterday. Can you tell us any details about it?” I look him up and down, pushing his order closer to him.

“Are you guys cops…?” When he says no, I swallow. “Ah… well, it wasn’t really that exciting, I hid in the back to be honest, which was lucky of me. When i came out, there were dead bodies and broken glass, but not much else.” Cha-Cha cuts in, asking about the customers, specifically any old men. I have the chaotic urge to tell them about Five, but i hold myself back. “Ah, all i had was a kid and a nice millennial couple come in that late, no old guys, sorry.” They both deflate, and I almost want to sigh with them.

The two assassins grumble to each other and walk out the front door, leaving me with tense muscles and nausea clawing at my throat. I shake myself off though, and return to Vanya. There are only a couple other people in the diner, and they already ordered, so I'm fully available to talk. It's barely even lunch yet.

Vanya looks at me with big eyes, which makes me realize she heard me talking. “Wait, there was a gunfight here?? Are you okay??” I blink at her, a little startled by her genuine concern.

“Ah- yeah, im fine, like i said, i hid in the back while the kid took care of it.” She looks at me weird and I realize my mistake.

“Took care of it? What do you mean?” I chew on my cheek lightly. 

“Ah.. I think you know him, he’s short, acts like an old man, dresses like an english school boy? Unholy addiction to caffeine?” She stiffens, a new light coming into her eyes.

“You- you know Five?” I shrug, wiping down the counter absently.

“I mean, not really, I recognize him from the umbrella academy thing, and he only just came in last night and well speak of the devil hAVE YOU COME BACK TO PAY YOUR _TAB????_ ” I yell over in a mocking voice to the short time traveler who steps in the door. He glares at me and I roll my eyes before he looks at Vanya with surprise.

“Vanya? What’re you doing here?” Before she could answer, I set a cup of black coffee down and slid it over to him. 

“Having coffee, obviously. We bumped into each other on the street.” She nods along and Five sits next to her, bringing his coffee cup close. “Also, keep your shenanigans _outside_ of the diner, alright? Your two buddies came looking for you just a minute ago.” He stiffens and asks who, ignoring his coffee. I shrug, sipping my own hot chocolate I had poured myself. “Two people in suits came in, names Hazel and Cha-Cha. I heard them talking about you.” Five curses silently, but Vanya looks at me weird.

“How’d you know their names?” I glanced at her, brows furrowed slightly. 

“Hm? I needed their names for their orders?” Vanya blinks slowly, still looking at me.

“You.. didn’t ask for their names though. I heard you. They never said their names.” Five pauses, and looks at me with a calculated stare. I stiffen, swallowing nervously as I realize my mistake. Didn’t they say their names? I could’ve sworn… A tremor slithers down my spine. It was too early for them to find out, i hadn’t properly introduced myself yet-

I almost drop my cup when new customers bustle in, and the tension snaps like a brittle stick. I set my cup down, take a deep breath, and pull out my notepad. Just ignore it. They won’t confront me about it, not here, of course not.

Six hours later, I curse myself for jinxing it. It was closing time, and both of them were still sitting here. Didn’t Five have important apocalypse-saving business to do??? I clean some mugs, wipe the counter, and regretfully approach them.

“Hey guys… its closing time, uhm… You gotta go..” I get the feeling Five is just gonna say no, but to my surprise he smiles that weird little smile and stands.

“Well, look at how the time flies. We’ll get outta your hair then. Vanya, c’mon.” He gets up, walking towards the door. Vanya glances at me, and there's no longer a friendly light in her eyes. More suspicious than anything. I sigh quietly, saddened by my loss. I thought we could be friends, but apparently not, not with that mistake.

I close up and step outside, pulling my jacket on while I lock the door. It’s barely a half moon, and there's not many street lights this close to the diner, so it's dark. Uncomfortably dark. There's a tense air around the area too, like something’s about to happen. Or hell, maybe that's just me. I take a deep breath, pulling my phone out briefly to check the time. It’s late, i'm tired, and my phone is at 60% already… I’ve been trying not to use it too much for music, but it still drops too easy.

I turn, putting my phone away, and freeze as I stare down the barrel of a pistol. Five glares at me from the other end of it.

“Hey there, _friend._ Let’s have a chat, shall we?” I gulp. This was going to be a long night...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanna bump into Vanya on the street and become friends over coffee SO BAD *sob* thank you for reading tho :) will try and update soon! Sorry i dont have an organized update schedule lmao.


	4. Gunshots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hnnggggg this is such a late update im so sorry aaaaa

I sigh as i walk, tiredness pulling at my eyelids insistently. Five was walking behind me, and i could feel his glare burning holes into the back of my head. I could also feel that pistol of his pressed lightly against my back, which made me a little anxious.. Five was honestly the scariest of the Hargreeves, with the right motivation he could kill innocent people for no reason… Innocent people being me if he suspected something was even slightly off. 

“So uh.. Five, where are you-” I yelp as he pokes me harshly with the end of the pistol.

“I said no talking!” He snaps harshly and i grumble quietly, rubbing my back slightly where he poked me. My skin is too sensitive for this and my pain tolerance is too low… I glance around at the buildings around us. I wonder where he’s taking me, for real, is he taking me to a motel to torture me Hazel and Cha-Cha style? 

I startle when we stop in front of- oh god. The Hargreeve’s building. I wheeze lightly as Five unlocks the door and shoves me inside. I stumble a bit, straightening quickly and glancing around.

The house seems empty, its so.. Quiet. I hate it. So many things happened here, i can almost feel the years of trauma seeping through the walls themselves. I shiver involuntarily, i feel like im being watched, is it Grace or Pogo? Hopefully neither. I dont necessarily hate either of them, but they’re not my favorite. I dunno why. Pogo’s cool i guess, i more feel bad for Grace. 

I’m shoved again, and this time i curse lightly. “For chrissake- Five will you stop with the damn shoving?! Just tell me where you want to go for the love of-” I cut myself off at the sight of Allison standing in the hallway leading to the living room. I blink once but dont move, and she looks at me like she would any intruder. We stare at each other for a solid 10 seconds of silence before Five pokes me with the gun again, snapping at me to  _ move  _ already.

I grumble and edge past Allison, coming into the living room. I break into a cold sweat when i see all the family members seated on the two couches, eyes locked on me. My eyes scan the edges of the room, wondering where Ben would be sitting. Maybe near the back…? I almost smack Five outright when he pushes me forward, toward an older looking metal chair. Diego is holding ropes, and i cock an eyebrow at him.

“I… You’re tying me up? For real?” Diego just glares at me and i put my hands up slightly in a slight shrug motion, frowning, “Dude, im 16! Isn’t it a bit, oh i dunno, ILLEGAL to tie a minor up like this??” 

“Are you  _ actually _ a minor, or do you just look like this for now?” Five snipes behind me, and my eyes narrow, annoyed. No dumbass, im actually 16, i dont get my equations wrong like sOME PEOPLE. I dont say that out loud of course, i just sigh loudly and sit down in the chair, sitting still while Diego wraps the rope around me. I glance to my side, looking at Vanya. She’s staring at me with an odd look in her eyes, but i just smile back lightly.

Diego gives a final tug on the ropes, snapping me out of my brief moment, and steps back, a hand already resting on one of his knives. I look down at the unprofessional loops of rope coiled around me like a skinny, lumpy snake. So, possible torture, but probably an interrogation? Or both. Who knows. No- no, the whole family wouldn’t just be here to watch that happen, there wont be an torture. 

“So. You are all probably wondering why i called this.. Family meeting.” Five starts but i snort, chuckling lightly.

“Family interrogation, you mean?” He glares at me and bops me on the head with the gun, causing me to yelp.

“Quiet.  _ Anyways _ . It has come to my attention that…” He starts to drone on and my attention slips. Dear lord, how late is it…? I just wanna sleep, couldn’t this have waited until morning? I flop my head back and close my eyes, relaxing as much as i can in the ropes. They really are not very well tied, i could probably get out of them if i wanted. 

I must’ve actually fallen asleep- dear god how tired was i????- and started snoring because someone hits me again, this time in the stomach, and i jerk up, the chair wobbling slightly beneath me.

“aH im up! Im up, im up… hh..” I blink blearily, looking up at Five. He looks murderous, like he might actually shoot me this time. Hm. Not that i’d particularly mind, maybe it’d send me back to my world. “Hnn… Are you done rambling yet? Are you interrogating me now or what?” The room is spinning slightly, and i noticed Klause and Allison had left. They must not’ve had the stomach to sit through an interrogation, interesting. 

“Yes, the interrogation starts now. Did the Commision send you?” Wow, right off the bat with that one huh?

“Nope, i dont work for anyone dude. Especially not the Commision, i dont think they’d ever wanna hire someone like me,” I laugh lightly but the mood doesnt change. Tough crowd.

“Alright then, explain to me how you know their names, Hazel and Cha-Cha.” I sniff and sigh, here comes the difficult part. 

“Well…. Alright, i’ll tell you, but you gotta be open-minded, alright? Im not lying when i say this. Okay?” Five looks skeptical but nods. I explain everything, how i guess im from a different dimension, and how i just showed up here through some weird door. I try to cut off at that, not explaining how i know everything, but Five stops me.

“Okay fine, i believe you about that because its not that hard to actually believe, time travel exists after all, you probably just came here accidentally, but that doesn’t explain how you know the other’s names.” I gulp, eyeing the nice rug beneath me. Shit, what can i say about that?? If i say i know  _ everything _ , then they’ll wanna KNOW everything, and that cant happen! 

“Ah.. uhm.. Thats….. Thats classified.” Five looks at me with a blank stare, confusion showing. Even Vanya’s face twitches slightly.

“I… what? What do you  _ mean _ its classified?? Tell me!” I shake my head lightly, shrugging.

“Sorry, i cant. If i tell you, lots of bad things will happen. The timeline will drastically change and everything will go to hell! And i refuse to be the cause of it!” The look Five is giving me is almost indescribable, but its funny. Vanya shifts forward, immediately capturing my attention.

“Well, can-can you maybe just tell us… a small bit of it..? If you can? Or a hint? Or-or something? Please?” I almost melt at her soft voice. She’s just so amazing… How could her siblings ever treat her like they do?? I sigh, leaning my head onto my shoulder facing her.

“Vanya.. Trust me when i say, i’d love to, i could prevent certain…  _ things _ , from happening. But if i do that, everything will go crazy!” My heart cracks a little as i remember all she has to go through, the abusive, manipulative relationship, the FBI torture, the continued dislike-ness of her siblings… I swallow around the lump in my throat. “C-come on Vanya, dont look at me like that.. Im serious, i cant tell you, even if i want to, which i do!” 

Five grumbles under his breath, but every person in the room pauses when a knock is heard on the door. I look up slowly, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Who…? Nobody ever knocks, maybe one of the siblings came back..? 

Diego sighs and goes to get it, and my blood runs cold. No, it was still too early, wasn’t it? They aren’t supposed to be here yet- 

The thought hadn’t even finished when i hear the first gunshot ring through the house. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for updating so late!! School just started for me, and i got distracted and aaaaa im making excuses. Sorry though, i'll try to update soon!


End file.
